theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twisted Night (Alternate Version)
Professor Murik: "Come on, gal, let's just stop all of this and just give me the laser gun." Ronnie Anne: "So you can just shoot my good friends and family members?!? I'm not letting you do that!" Professor Murik: "Well then, it's part of my plan." Professor Murik slowly walks right towards Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: "You should've thought about that right before messing around with me." Professor Murik: "Alright then, I'll handle this." Professor Murik is about to shoot lasers at Ronnie Anne, but right through her, he pulls the trigger zapping her and Ronnie Anne falls right over on the ground deceased just as Lincoln, Bobby, Clyde, Leni, Lori, Lily, Luna, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lynn, Luan, Luna and Lisa witness this and look completely stunned at what Ronnie Anne had done just as Professor Murik laughs evilly. The Loud siblings and Bobby defeat Professor Murik and they stare at Ronnie Anne's motionless body on the ground. Leni: Breaking "I just can't believe Ronnie Anne actually did that." Lola: Breaking "She just sacrificed herself so that we'll all live together as always." Bobby: Breaking "I agree here." Lori: Breaking "So do I." Lynn: Breaking "I just can't believe this." Lisa: Breaking "Neither can I." Lucy: "That's just plain creepy, especially for me." Lincoln: to Cry And Weep "I just can't believe my best friend for life and 1 true love's gone for gooooooooooood." Lincoln begins to sobbing heavily just as Lana's sobbing her eyes out with Lola, Lynn's sobbing her eyes out with Luan, Leni's sobbing her eyes out with Lisa, Lori's sobbing her eyes out with Bobby and Lucy has tear drops coming right down her face. The Loud siblings and Bobby snuggle tightly with 1 another and continue sobbing their eyes out over the loss and departure of not only Ronnie Anne but the other young heroes over the entire evening. Lucy: Weeping "I might know another way to bring Ronnie Anne back to life." Leni: Weeping "How exactly are we gonna do that, Lucy?" Lucy: "In my book, there was a spell the 3 brothers used to bring back their deceased godfather, it might work on Ronnie Anne, but we need to do it super-fast right before it's way too late." Lucy runs right into the house to get her magic spell book just as Lincoln, Bobby, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lisa, Lana and Lola kneel down at Ronnie Anne's motionless body. Lucy returns with her magic spell book. Lucy turns to the final page of her magic spell book and begins reading the powerful spell directly to Ronnie Anne's motionless body. Lucy (looking right at Ronnie Anne's motionless body) "Powerful spirits, if you can all hear us, revive our brave young hero girl and keep our soul spirits." Nothing happens with Ronnie Anne's motionless body. Leni: "Is it really working, Lucy?" Lucy: "I simply believe we should all do this together as always." Lucy holds hands with Lisa, just as she holds hands with Lana and she holds hands with Lola just as Bobby holds hands with Lori just as she holds hands with Leni, Lynn holds hands with Luan and Lincoln holds hands with Luna. The Loud siblings and Bobby kneel down and surround Ronnie Anne's motionless body in a super big circle. Loud Siblings and Bobby (looking right at Ronnie Anne's motionless body): "Powerful spirits, if you can all hear us, revive our brave young hero girl and keep our soul spirits." Ronnie Anne's motionless body begins floating right up in mid-air. Lincoln: "Hey, it's finally working, let's keep going." Loud Siblings and Bobby (looking right at Ronnie Anne's motionless body coming right back to life) "Powerful spirits, if you can all hear me, revive our brave young hero girl and keep our soul spirits." Ronnie Anne's almost no longer motionless body floats right up above them just as the breeze begins picking up a bit and surrounds Ronnie Anne's almost no longer motionless body. Lucy: "Don't stop, you guys, keep going." Loud Siblings and Bobby (looking right at Ronnie Anne's almost no longer motionless body again) "Powerful spirits, if you can hear all of us, revive our brave young hero girl and keep our soul spirits." The breeze surrounds Ronnie Anne's almost no longer motionless body and right after 1 single minute, the breeze stops just as Ronnie Anne's almost no longer motionless body gently falls right on the ground with her entire body fully recovered and revived. Luna: “Alright, it finally worked!” Ronnie Anne gets up and is now revived. Ronnie Anne: "What happened here?" Lincoln: "Ronnie Anne, you’re alive and kicking." Ronnie Anne: "I know, Lincoln, it’s good to see you guys again." Category:Alternate Version Category:Deaths